Blackmail
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban, el viento danzaba y los niños reían con alegría y sin preocupaciones. Simplemente bello para ser chantajeado. –Esta vez no tendrás escapatoria Otonashi Haruna.- ¿Como ayudaran nuestros heroes a la joven ex-manager de Raimon? ¿Podran hacer algo? [OrionTimeline] [GoeHaru] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hi, Minna-san! He regresado…casi…muchas tareas, proyectos de vinculación, exámenes, decisiones importantes de la vida y nada de tiempo para pensar…el punto, prometo estar mas actualizada con todas mis historias, subir unas cuantas que he dejado abandonadas y modificar algunas que he eliminado! Espero que les guste este mini-proyecto!**

 **Inazuma Eleven Cast: ¡Vamos a comenzar!**

 **D.o.t.E: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…ninguna de las series…lastimosamente T-T**

 **Inazuma Eleven: Gracias a Dios…**

 **D.o.t.E: Advertencias; esta historia contiene BL/parejas homosexuales/Yaoi o como le gusten llamarlo. He de mencionar que no todas las parejas serán homosexuales, pero si a alguien no le gusta dicho tema, por favor retírense en paz y dejen a los demás locos disfrutar n.n Gracias!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un hermoso día, las aves cantaban, el viento danzaba y los niños reían con alegría y sin preocupaciones. Era un día tan hermoso. Dicho esto… ¿Cómo era posible que un día así de hermoso terminara tan mal?

Durante horas y horas, Inazuma Japan entrenaba sin descanso, todos tratando de mejorar sus debilidades siempre pensando en ganar el encuentro contra el equipo de Australia.

-¡Minna-san, es hora del descanso!- aviso el entrenador Zhoa Jinyun con su alegre sonrisa de siempre.

Tras literalmente tirarse al suelo, todos los miembros de Inazuma Japan soltaron un respiro de cansancio. –El entrenamiento realmente fue duro.- dijo Inamori con su típica sonrisa.

-Si, no creo poder seguir con este paso.- respondió su amigo Hiura.

-No hay opción.- interrumpió Kidou. –Estamos en desventaja ya que no sabemos las tácticas del otro equipo.-

-Por lo tanto no podemos darnos el lujo de tener debilidades.- siguió Haizaki.

-¿Quién lo diría? No eres tan estúpido como pensé.- dijo Hiroto con su tono de burla, sacándole una gota gigante a Tatsuya.

-¿Qué has dicho?- respondió Haizaki irritado, listo para entrar en una pelea de puchos.

-Esos dos nunca se llevaran bien.- dijo Saginuma con una gota en su cabeza al igual que todos los demás. Esos dos se estaban matando con las miradas.

-¡Minna-san!- llamo el entrenador, apareciendo de la nada en el centro de todos, asustando a la mayoría.

-Este hombre no es normal.- dijo Fudou mientras tomaba la botella con agua que Alice, su hermanita, le ofrecía. La pequeña solo rio ante el comentario de su hermano, sabía que aún estaba molesto con el entrenador por traerla aquí y mandar a su madre a Hawái.

-¡Hay un anuncio especial que quiero darles!- dijo con la misma alegria. -¡Debido a un incontenido, el partido contra Australia será reprogramado y lo tendremos dentro de dos semanas mas! Por lo tanto, los siguientes tres días tendrán libres-

-¡Un momento!- comenzó a decir Goujin- ¿No será mas sensato entrenar aun mas todos estos días?-

-¡NO!- dijo el entrenador mostrando una gran "X" con sus brazos y haciendo que su celular sonara un timbre de negativo. –¡Como cuanto esta cautivado por los labios de una hermosa maestra que se acerca al rostro de un joven chico, y algo explota dentro de el! ¡Pero después de esa línea…es algo que ABSOLUTAMENTE no se puede hacer!- dijo de manera exagerada el extranjero.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que preguntaron todos.

-¿Por qué tiene que decir tales cosas enfrente de los niños?- pregunto irritado Fudou, quien con sus dos manos le tapaba los oídos a su pequeña e inocente hermanita.

-Haizaki, traducción.- ordeno Kidou.

-En entrenador esta loco.- fue lo único que dijo, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Inamori por su actitud.

-Bueno, eso es eso y esto es esto. Mañana tendremos visitas, por lo cual también es el motivo que se les da estos días libres.- dijo el entrenador, a su lado el asistente Lakee-kun. –Por favor descansen mucho y nada de entrenamientos durante estos tres días…de lo contrario, serán eliminados del equipo nacional.- dijo con voz terrorífica, dando a entender que la orden es absoluta.

-¿Oni-chan, que pasa?- pregunto Alice, viendo a su hermano pero sin mover las manos de él de sus oídos.

-¡Vamos, Alice-hime!- dijo de repente el entrenador Zhao, tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Alice antes de que Fudou contestara.

-Ese…-dijo el rebelde mientras era detenido por Kazemaru y Kidou. Era fácil saber que el joven quería sangre.

-Bueno, no hay mas opción…-dijo Fubuki. Para ser honesto, estaba alegre de tener al menos un pequeño descanso. Quería ver a su hermano y pasear por el pequeño pueblo que era tan diferente a su hogar.

-¿Visitantes, eh?- dijo Endou. –Me pregunto quienes serán.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al Día Siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-E-Esto es...-

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos los presentes. Todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan se sorprendió al bajar de sus habitaciones hacia el comedor. Dentro de ahí estaban todos sus amigos, desde los que hicieron en Raimon, hasta los nuevos que crearon al ser miembros de refuerzos.

-¡Sakuma, Genda, Minna!- dijo Kazemaru sorprendido y alegre, sacándole un ceño fruncido a alguien en especifico. No le gustaba que el velocista mostrara tanta alegría a alguien mas que no fuera su persona.

-¿Haruna, que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto Kidou al separarse del abrazo de su hermana. En cierta parte, estaba alegre de que Zhao Jinyun no considerara a su hermana para ayudar al equipo como manager al igual que lo hizo en Raimon y Seishou Gakuren…no podía imaginarlo, su pequeña y hermosa hermana alrededor de tanto adolecente con las hormonas revueltas. ¡No! ¡Jamás!

-Venimos a felicitarlos y celebrar su victoria contra Corea.- le respondió Atsuya a su hermano gemelo mayor.

-¡Tatsuyaaaaaaaa!- grito entre lagrimas Midorikawa, abrazando al pelirrojo de la cintura como estilo chibi, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa y gotas en la cabeza a muchos de Sun Garden.

-Oye, Midorikawa, eso es vergonzoso.- le dijo Suzuno.

-Vale, vale.- trato de calmar Tatsuya, dándole palmaditas al de cabellos verdes.

-Me he sorprendido al ver a Haizaki jugar tan bien con sus compañeros, definitivamente él ha cambiado.- dijo el capitán de Seishou Gakuren, Mizukamiya.

-Hmp.-

-¡Minna, la comida ya esta lista!- grito Aki desde la cocina, siendo apoyada por Anna, Tsukushi, Yone-san y Haruna quien se apunto en ayudar a no mas poder.

Entre alegrías, risas y anécdotas, la comida fue un evento lleno de calidez y emoción. Todos estaban alegres, hasta que de la nada un fuerte golpe en la puerta sonó, dándole paso a un joven delgado, cabello castaño claro con corte de hongo y ojos color negro. Su ropa consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca y unos pantalones negros, simple pero se notaba a simple vista que aquel traje era sumamente caro y de alta calidad.

-No este de nuevo.- dijo Jimon con un suspiro irritado.

Kidou miro confundido a todo esto. ¿Quién era ese? Hasta Kazemaru, el mas paciente y pacifico Kazemaru se miraba altamente irritado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien. -¿Quién es?- pregunto.

-Es Shimerigawa Kakeru, un insecto inútil.- respondió Genda con la misma irritación que el resto. No, con una irritación que marcaba a la ira. Ese gusano no solo ofendió la portería y su puesto de portero, sino que irrespeto a sus compañeros de equipo y trato de usurpar la banda de capitán que obviamente jamás poseerá.

-Shimerigawa Kakeru… es el hijo del ejecutivo Shimerigawa Izumo de las empresas Kidou ¿cierto?- dijo Kidou.

-Era de esperarse de Kidou-kun,- se burlo Fudou. Alice, quien estaba a su lado miro al chico con curiosidad y con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo mucho, se levanto y corrió hacia el chico quien la miraba confundido y ¿ofendido?

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con mala gana Kakeru, algo que obviamente Alice no noto.

-Ese gusano…-comenzó a decir Genda, poniéndose en defensa al igual que todos los de Teikoku. Cierto, no era fan de Fudou y estaba seguro que muchos estaban en su contra pero Alice era alguien muy diferente. Opuesta a su hermano, Alice había cautivado el corazón de todos del equipo, incluso de Kazemaru y Kageyama, por lo cual, que alguien la ofendiera será imperdonable.

-¡Ven a sentarte que nosotros!- le dijo con una sonrisa infantil, tomando su mano y halándolo hasta su asiento. Kageru bruscamente se soltó de la pequeña rubia, enfadando a todos los presentes por su actitud arrogante pero sin palabra alguna la siguió, sacándole una sonrisa a Alice después de la confusión. –Le pediré a Haruna-san que prepare un plato mas.- dijo para irse a la cocina, dejando un ambiente tenso y hostil.

-Así que eres de Teikoku.- comenzó a decir Kidou, su voz neutra y sus ojos penetrantes. -¿Qué posición eres?-

-Soy el nuevo portero de Teikoku, debido a que este nunca lograra estar a mi nivel.- dijo Kakeguro con una sonrisa arrogante mientras apuntaba a Genda, quien solo lo ignoro.

-Pero, si nosotros te metimos tres goles sin esfuerzo alguno en el juego de Raimon contra Teikoku…- dijo pensativo Goujin, no captando lo que pasaba. Ese comentario le saco la risa contenida a muchos, todos satisfechos de permitir que él fuera descubierto en su propia mentira.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- rápidamente dijo Kakeru, levantándose de golpe y fulminando a Goujin quien solo lo miraba confundido. -¡Si no fuera porque Oono, Narukami y Banjou estuvieron estorbándome, hubiera detenido esos tiros sin problema alguno!-

-¡Ya esta!- dijo Banjou molesto. Desde que lo vio ingresar al equipo supo que terminaría golpeándole la cara.

-Oh, esto se pone interesante.- dijo Atsuya, su sonrisa cínica mostrándose y sacándole una gota a su hermano y Nae.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto una voz femenina conocida por la mayoría. –Aquí traje la comida extra que me pidió Alice-chan…pero…-

-No pasa nada Haru-chan, son tontera de niños.- le dijo Sakuma con una sonrisa. No era secreto alguno que Sakuma y Haruna fueran tan inseparables. Por algún motivo, ellos se volvieron uña y mugre desde que se conocieron, simplemente había algo en la joven que te obligaba a quererla y protegerla. –La comida es para ese…-

Al parecer ese encanto fue el problema.

-Aquí esta, disculpe la espera.- le dijo Haruna con su típica sonrisa, sacándole un potente sonrojo a Kakeru, algo que a NADIE de Raimon, Teikoku y Seishou le agrado…mucho menos a Kidou.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunto Kakeru.

-Soy Otonashi Haruna, mucho gusto.- le dijo un poco incomoda, notando rápidamente la manera medio rara que la miraba. ¿Por qué no podría tener un viaje normal sin que su hermano terminara amenazando a alguien? –Soy la hermana de Kidou Yuuto.-

-¡Oh, la hermana de Kidou-san!- dijo Goujin un poco sonrojado. Notando lo que pasaban, Haizaki, Endou, Kazemaru y todos los que conocían a Kidou le mostraban señales ara nada disimuladas que claramente decían "Cállate"…pero él, siendo Goujin simplemente no capto y continuo –Es tan linda.-

-Bueno, lo intentamos.- dijo Kazemaru suspirando. – _Agradece que Goenji no esta aquí…de lo contrario estarías muerto…-_

-Exacto Goujin, ella es mi hermana menor. MI hermosa, PEQUEÑA e INOCENTE hermana menor.- dijo Kidou mirando fijamente al moreno con una mirada asesina, diciéndole un mensaje que ni el mismo podía ignorar. "ACERCATE Y TE MATO"

-Pobre Haru-chan…morirá sola.- dijo el portero de Seishou Gakuren, Masamichi Amano, sacándole un puchero a Haruna.

-Vas a tener una cita conmigo.- fue lo que se escuchó retumbar por toda aquella habitación. Un silencio reino y la tensión creció.

-¿E-Escuche mal, cierto?- le pregunto Sakuma a Genda nervioso.

-T-Tiene que ser…-respondió Haizaki igual de nervioso. Era justo decir que hasta El Demonio del Campo le tenía miedo a Kidou cuando de Haruna se trataba.

-¿Eh?- fue el único sonido que salió de Haruna, quien miraba confundida al pseudo-portero de Teikoku.

-Vas a tener una cita conmigo.- le repitió Kakeru, su arrogancia y estupidez marcando el lugar.

-Es su fin…-dijo Hiroto, que capto el peligro que mostraba el de goles. No deberías ser genio para captar lo sobreprotector que es Kidou con su hermana, ni siquiera Goujin volvía a cometer el mismo error. Haruna, como respuesta miro a su hermano y le sonrió a Kakeru. Kidou, sin que nadie lo notara, sonrió. –Esta bien, te dejare salir con Haruna.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿¡ **QUE**!?- se escucho gritar por todo el lugar.

-¿Kidou, estas enfermo?- pregunto Endou.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- grito desesperadamente Aki, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas estilo anime.

-¡Reacciona maldita sea!- le decía Haizaku tomando al estratega de los hombros y sacudiéndolo bruscamente. ¡En una ocasión casi lo mata por decir que su hermana seria una gran esposa y permitirá que su adorada hermana salga con un idiota! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-Hasta el gran Kidou sabe de mi increíble ser y no puede evitar ser mi fiel fan- dijo Kakeru, moviendo su cabello de manera dramática como si de una celebridad fuera. –Así que Haruna, ven.- le ordeno, algo que enfureció a muchos. Nadie trataba así a Haruna.

-Claro.- respondio alegre, su sonrisa nunca abandonándola…algo que le saco escalofríos a Sakuma y Kazemaru. –Saldré contigo con una condición.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Kakeru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la cancha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que esta es la condición.- dijo pensativo Goenji, quien recién había regresado de su casa. No comprendía que pasaba, pero solo sabía que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Así que solo debo evitar que me eches un gol?- pregunto incrédulo Kakeru.

-¡Hai!- respondió Haruna con su sonrisa. -¡Un portero _fuerte_ como usted debe ser sencillo!- recalcando la palabra "fuerte", logrando que muchos se rieran por debajo.

Todos miraban la escena con suma curiosidad y tensión. Kidou mantenía su sonrosa sínica intacta y eso los ponía muy nerviosos. Kidou era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nadie dañara a Haruna.

- _Se parecen tanto que incluso da miedo…Kidou y Kageyama…-_ pensaron todos los de Teikoku.

-¡Aquí voy!- grito Haruna, levantando su pierna izquierda para realizar un tiro. Todos miraron con atención… ¿será que Haruna creo una hissatsu shoot?...estaba tan cerca de patear el balo, pero cuando su pie estaba aun milímetro del balo se detuvo, confundiendo a todos. –Pero…ahora que lo pienso, yo no soy una jugadora por lo cual mi tiro no será amenaza a un _gran_ portero como Kakeru-san…- dijo fuerte, asegurándose que todos la escucharan. –Eso no seria muy justo…por lo tanto…¿Kakeru-san te molestaría que alguien del equipo tomara mi puesto?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

A todos los equipos les paso un escalofrió por la espalda. Asi que era por eso que Kidou permitio la cita. Todos habían captado lo que habían planeado los hermanos y eso era lo que mas los aterraba.

-Esta bien, no importa quien sea, el gran Kakeru lo deten—

-¡Onii-chan, me harías el favor!- llamo Haruna, su sonrisa cambiando a una similar a la de Kidou.

-…dre…-termino de decir Kakeru, su rostro pálido y su expresión de terror al ver al gran estratega con su sonrisa sínica acercándose al balón.

-Creo que es mi deber como hermano mayor conocer a los pretendientes de mi hermana.- dijo el estratega con una voz terrorífica.

-Goenji…buena suerte…-le dijo Kazemaru colocando su mano en el hombro del goleador estrella quien miraba asustado lo que pasaba. Era conocido los sentimientos de Goenji hacia la pequeña Haruna…tanto como los sentimientos de homicidio que tiene Kidou hacia dicho jugador.

-Estos dos…dan miedo…- dijo Mizukamiya.

-¿No deberíamos de detenerlos?- pregunto Mansaku.

-Detenlos si lo deseas, nadie es tan idiota de acercarse a esos dos cuanto están así.- le respondió Genda, tomando mucho placer al ver el rostro de terror que tenia Kakeru.

-¡A-A-A-A-Alto!- pidió rápidamente, confundiendo a los hermanos. –Kidou se sabe que es un gran jugador, por lo que seria muy difícil detener su tiro.- se trato de excusar.

-Pero no seria imposible, y si quieres salir con Haruna debes de hacer hasta lo imposible por ella.- le dijo Kidou como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Exijo ser yo quien elija al que se enfrentara a mi!- le dijo tal cual niño mimado. Kidou y Haruna solo se miraron, pensando que hacer.

-Creo que no hay opción…claro, elije a quien quieras.- le dijo Kidou sin mucha preocupación, después de todo, cada persona presente era un jugador poderoso. No por nada ellos fueron seleccionados para ser representantes o repuestos para representar todo un país.

- _Piensa bien.-_ pensó Kakeru, mirando detenidamente a todos y cada uno de los jugadores que estaban ahí. Su vista se enfoco en una joven e cabellos rosados y grandes ojos azules. Sonrió satisfecho. –La elijo a ella.- dijo mientras apuntaba a Nae. – _Sera imposible que una chica me gane.-_

-¿Eh?- preguntaron de golpe Atsuya y Nae, ambos sorprendidos por lo repentino de todo esto. -¡Oye! ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?- pregunto molesto y un poco protector Atsuya, sacándole una sonrisa a Shiro y Someoka.

-La quiero a ella y punto.- dijo Kakeru, ignorando a Atsuya.

-Pero…yo no soy de Inazuma Japan…- fue lo único que dijo, cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejías, típico habito de ella al estar pensativa.

-Hime…podrías hacer este favor por mi…salvar a otra princesa.- le pidió Shiro, quien a pesar de no conocer a Haruna, era fácil comprender porque tantos equipos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por ella. Había algo en ella que simplemente te decir "ámame" y tu debías obedecer.

-Shiro…-dijo Nae. -¡Entiendo, lo hare!-

-¡Apúrate!- le grito Kakeru.

-Desgraciado…-murmuro molesto Atsuya. Después se las desquitara con ese maldito. Nadie, pero NADIE se atreve a tratar a su Nae así y salir sin consecuencia… _-¿M-Mi Nae?-_ pensó de golpe Atsuya, sonrojándose a tal grado que su rostro parecía tomate y humo salía de su cabeza. Someoka y Fubuki miraron con una gota a Atsuya quien se golpe se había ido a una esquina deprimido, un aura morado rodeándolo.

-¿Estara bien?- pregunto Someoka.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Nae salió preparada su tiro. -¿Listo?- pregunto.

-Si, solo apúrate.- le dijo Kakeru con la misma arrogancia, sacándole un tic en la ceja a Nae.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo la hija del CEO de Hakkuren para salir corriendo hacia la portería. -¡White Rabbit Dash Shoot!- dijo realizando su técnica hissatsu. Kakeru, al ver esto, corrió asustado, cubriéndose la cabeza y evitando el balón a toda costa.

-Ya veo porque hasta Genda quería golpearlo.- dijo Kidou, viendo todo con una gota en la cabeza al igual que su hermana.

-¿Este es el tipo que quiere salir conmigo? ¿Siquiera sabe jugar futbol?- pregunto la menor. -¡Creo que eso es todo!-

-¡A-A-A-A-Alto!- pidió rápidamente, confundiendo a los hermanos una vez mas. -¡Esto es trampa, yo no la elegí a ella!- les grito Kakeru. Todos los demás miraron con pena ajena al chico. ¿Quién era tan imbécil de creer eso?

-¿A quien eligió entonces?- pregunto Goujin, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de pena a los compañeros de la isla.

-¡Dije que la quería a ella!- grito apuntando a Atsuya, quien estaba aun en una esquina deprimido por sus repentinos pensamientos de Nae.

-¿Atsuya?- pregunto Someoka. –El es un chico.-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Quiero que el sea mi oponente!- grito como niño malcriado.

Atsuya, quien en algún momento regreso a su estado normal, sonrió de manera malévola y dijo. –Esta bien…yo seré tu oponente…prepárate.- Espero que Kakeru se posicionara en la portería para atacar. A diferencia de Nae, el no tenia que cambiarse y simplemente comenzó a correr hacia la portería. Esta era su oportunidad. -¡Certain Death Bear Kill – Decapitate!- grito realizando su hissatsu shoot y obteniendo el mismo resultado. Un gol mas y un Kakeru corriendo a esconderse.

-¡E-E-Eso es tram—

-Esto termina aquí.- fue lo único que dijo Kidou, su voz fuerte y seria, dando a entender que no había espacio para otra discusión.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, acaso no sabes quien es mi papa?!- le grito Kakeru.

-No veo porque me debería de importar.- dijo, dándole la espalda y caminando pero se detuvo al escuchar lo siguiente.

-Hpm, ni que quisiera salir con alguien como tu hermana. Al final, solo es tu la hermana menor de alguien inútil y arrogante.- dijo Kakeru, no sabiendo el gran error que había hecho.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito Kazemaru, asustando al portero. –Nadie le habla así de Haru-chan y se sale con la suya.- dijo y como si sus palabras fueran una promesa, todos los equipos se pusieron de pie, fulminándolo. Algunos se tronaban los dedos y otros sonreían sínicamente pero quien dio el golpe final fue la persona que menos esperaron.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Haruna de una manera lenta y fría, sus puchos cerrándose hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. -¿Podrías…decir eso una vez más?... ¿Estas tratando de decir que Onii-chan es alguien inútil y arrogante?-

Tales palabras y tales tonos de voz nunca habían sido escuchadas, ni por el mismísimo Kidou que al igual que todos miraban sorprendidos a Haruna. La de ojos grises lanzaban navajas que se incrustaban en el cuerpo sin piedad, hablaba con tanto odio que parecía que veneno salía de su boca. –De cualquier manera, no te perdonare que hables mal de onii-chan…te destruiré…- y sin que alguien tuviera tiempo de detenerla, Haruna de alguna manera había tomado la posesión de un balón y lo lanzo al aire, tras hacer un silbido, del suelo cinco pingüinos color rosados aparecieron y al saltar, los animales la siguieron, dando vueltas a su alrededor como danzando. De repente, al dar la patada, los pingüinos siguieron el balón, entrando a la portería una vez más y llevándose a Kakeru consigo.

Todos se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta, jamás pensaron que Haruna poseerá tal poder y habilidad. Nunca mostro interés en jugar futbol o algún deporte, su pasión era el periodismo…o eso pensaban. -¡Increíble Otonashi!- grito Endou con su increíble cantidad de energía, logrando que el silencio terminara y todos comenzaran felicitarla. -¡Es un tiro muy sorprendente!-

-Debo decir que incluso ganaría contra mi Overhead Pinguin.- dijo Haizaki son una sonrisa.

-¡Haruna-san es increíble!- dijo Tsukushi con una sonrisa de admiradora.

-N-No…eso es solo…-trato de decir Haruna, pero al sentir como unos ojos ónix la miraban se callo. Su mirada se conecto por unos segundos con el jugador de fuego, en sus ojos solo orgullo se reflejaba y en sus labios una sonrisa de alegria y cariño, tanto que lograron que Haruna se sonrojara.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, has crecido mucho.- le dijo Kidou, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza y sacándole una sonrisa.

Entre tanta conmoción, nadie tomo en cuenta como dos jugadores se escabullían entre la multitud alejándose de ahí…o más bien uno se escabullía mientras el otro era halado por el primero. -O-Oye… ¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunto el chico. Con una sonrisa, el otro chico le contesto sacándole un potente sonrojo al de cabello largo. –Creo que no tengo opción.- dijo con un suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la noche-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde de todo lo que paso, ahora nuestro equipo estaba una vez mas en el comedor, comiendo y charlando entre alegrías y sonrisas. Nadie pensando el caos que un solo descuido ocasiono.

Desde afuera un chico quien tenía una cámara entre sus manos reían de manera maniática, en sus ojos negros un brillo de maldad y venganza mientras miraba una vez más la foto que poseía. _–Esta vez no tendrás escapatoria Otonashi Haruna.-_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡He aquí el primer capitulo! Al ser un mini-proyect, mazimo, planeo hacer esto una historia de dos o tres capítulos, ustedes deciden. Si gusto porfavor dejen un review o un comment! Muchas gracias! No dejen de sintonizarnos, en el próximo capitulo se revelara quienes escaparon de la multitud y que pasara con el malo!**

 **Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hi, Minna-san! ¡He aquí el segundo capitulo, puede que sea el ultimo pero tengo planeado convertirlo en dos partes…aun no me decido! Antes, quisiera disculparme por los personajes, se que son un poco OOC, pero recordemos que muchas cosas no ocurren en Ares y Orion como en el Original, por lo tanto pienso que las personalidades cambiarian un poco…**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, empecemos. ¡Inamori!**

 **Inamori: ¡Hai, Inazuma Eleven esta por comenzar!**

 **Haizaki: Inazuma Eleven Series no le pertenece a DotE, sino que a Level 5.**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Anteriormente-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _Desde de todo lo que paso, ahora nuestro equipo estaba una vez mas en el comedor, comiendo y charlando entre alegrías y sonrisas. Nadie pensando el caos que un solo descuido ocasiono._

 _Desde afuera un chico quien tenía una cámara entre sus manos reían de manera maniática, en sus ojos negros un brillo de maldad y venganza mientras miraba una vez más la foto que poseía. –Esta vez no tendrás escapatoria Otonashi Haruna.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Ahora-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-¡ENDOU!-** fue lo único que lograron escuchar antes de ver una mancha roja y azul lanzarse encima del capitán de Inazuma Japan. -¡Esta vez si te matare!-

-¿K-Kidou-san?- llamo sorprendido Seiryu **(AN: Anteriormente conocido como Mizukamiya…nombre muy largo -.-)**

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tatsuya, rápidamente levantándose alado de Goenji para alejar al estratega del capitán.

-¡Onii-chan, detente!- pidió Haruna quien halaba la capa de su hermano, todo contal de que el joven de rastras no terminara en la cárcel. -¡Por esta razón no quería contarte!- le reclamo una vez loagraron alejar al estratega del chica de la banda

-¿Endou, estas bien?- preugnto Kazemaru, mirando como del capitán salía un pequeño fantasmita de su boca.

-¿Qué ha pasado, porque tanto alboroto Kidou-san?- pregunto Nishikage.

-P-Pues…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hace dos dias-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ohayo, Nashi-chan!- llamo Amano con su típica sonrisa. **(AN: Nashi-chan es diminutivo que cree para Otonashi principalmente porque muchos le decían Haru-chan y no quiero que todos la llamen asi )**

-¡Ohayo, Amano-kun! ¡Te miras con muchas energías!- respondio la chica con alegría. A pesar de ser nueva alumna aun, Amano siempre se aseguró de hacerla sentir comoda con su entorno algo que ella estaba muy agradecida. Incluso ahora sin su hermano, Amano rápidamente tomo el lugar de Kidou para protegerla y hacerla sentir feliz y acompañada.

-Su amistad realmente es algo serio.- dijo Seiryu con una sonrisa, viendo la pareja poco común.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Haruna colocando su dedo en su barbilla y mirando el cielo, costumbre que había heredado de Aki Kino. -¡Yo no miro nada malo!- le respondio. –Amano-kun es una gran persona y me encanta pasar tiempo con él-

\- N-Nashi-chan…-llamo entre pequeñas lagrimas Amano. Esta chica era un angel caído del cielo, definitivo.

-Es bueno ¿no creen?.- Fuyuki con una sonrisa. –Amano siempre es temido por los nuevos debido a que es muy grande para cualquiera y siempre se carga un ceño fruncido…vaya, admito que hasta yo le tuve miedo cuando lo vi…-

-Fuyuki, no digas esas cosas asi no mas.- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Seiryu.

-Pero, Otonashi-san fue diferente, creo que es la única que al ver a esta bestia lo abrazo.- dijo entre sonrisas, recordando el momento en que presentaron ante el equipo a Kidou Yuuto como Miembro del Cometi de Refuerzos y a Otonashi Haruna como nueva Manager; en el momento que la chica de lentes vio al inmenso portero, ella rápidamente lo abrazo de la cintura estilo chibi y con las mejias sonrojadas y esa sonrisa de niña traviesa exclamo – _Seremos muy buenos amigos-_ y claro, todos rápidamente cayeron bajo el hechizo de la reportera.

-No fue uno de mis mejores momentos, pero tenia razón, Amano-kun es mi mejor amigo, ¿Ne?- dijo Haruna, volviendo a abrazar al inmenso alumno y con las mejias infladas y sonrojadas vio de manera decidida y desafiante a Fuyuki.

-Es mejor asi, gracias a Haruna-san todos hemos ganado mas confianza en nosotros mismos, tanto en el campo como en nuestras vidas personales.- dijo Seiryu con una sonrisa.

-No sabia que tuviera tanto impacto, solo hago lo que siempre hago.- dijo Haruna con una mirada pensativa, sacándole prqueñas risas a los tres jugadores de Seshou Gakuren. –Bueno, eso es eso, hay que ir a clases, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.- dijo antes de salir corriendo…o eso quiso hacer antes de chocar contra un niño menor que ella y logrando que callera junto a el.

-¿Haruna-san, estas bien?- pregunto el capitán del equipo.

-Hai….-fue lo único que respondio. Una vez que su cerebro proceso la información, rápidamente se levanto disculpándose con el chico de manera dramática y exagerada. -¡Gomenasai! ¿Esta bien? ¿No te lastime?-

-N-No, estoy bien, gracias…-respondio el chico, pero había algo raro en él…algo que rápidamente los tres jugadores notaron. El pequeño se miraba tenso, evitaba a toda costa mirar a Haruna a los ojos y apretaba los puños muchas veces.

-¡Que bien, no te lastime!- solto Haruna aliviada.

-A-Ano…¿u-usted es Otonashi Haruna-san…cierto?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes primavera. Al notar el nerviosismo, Haruna miro un poco confundida, si no lo golpeo ¿por que se comportaba asi el chico?

-Hai…¿Deseabas algo?- pregunto la joven manager. Con un rápido moviento que ella no logro ver, el chico había sacado algo de su espalda pero antes de que ella fuera golpeada con el objeto, Seiryu tomaba la muñeca del menor con firmeza mientras que Amano y Fuyuki se colocaban enfrente de la joven para protegerla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Seiryu con su voz fría y seria, su voz de capitán.

-S-Solo entrego esto a Otonashi-san…alguien me dijo que se lo diera, de lo contrario habría consecuencias….- dijo el chico de primer año apuntando a un sobre de papel manila. Los del equipo lo miraron con un poco de compasión, se notaba a simple vista que el chico estaba nervioso y que fue forzado a esto.

-¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto?- pregunto Amano.

-N-No lo se, estaba encapuchado… ¡Por favor, acéptalo, de lo contrario alguien muy querido será afectado!- pidió desesperadamente el joven. Haruna, al escuchar esas palabras sonrio con compasión y tomo el sobre, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Entiendo, descuida no pasara nada, regresa y confirma que me has dado el sobre.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡A-Arigatogosaimasu!- grito el chico haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hacia sus clases. Los tres jugadores miraron preocupados y confundidos.

-Haruna-san, eso puede ser peligroso.- le trato de decir Seiryu.

-Lo se, pero al verlo y escuchar decir que alguien querido seria afectado no podía dejarlo solo. Yo también haría lo mismo por ustedes y onii-chan.- explico la joven.

-Por lo visto no es nada peligroso…aunque creo que deberíamos avisarle al director sobre esto.- dijo Fuyuki. Haruna y los demás solo asediaron, no habían muchas opciones que digamos. Durante el camino, los tres jugadores comenzaron a hablar del siguiente partido de Inazuma Japan contra Australia, todo con tal de alejar la tensión que ese sobre hacia. Haruna por su parte, a diferencia del resto, miraba el sobre con curiosidad. Su naturaleza de reportera la obligaba a saber que era lo que había adentro.

- _¿Y si miro un poco? No creo que pase algo malo…¿Ademas, debe de ser muy importante si alguien esta dispuesto a darme esto?...¡Maldita curiosidad de reportera!-_ Hechandole una mirada rápida a los tres jugadores que se habían adelantado, Haruna rápida y silenciosamente abrió el sobre sacando el contenido con cuidado. Cerro los ojos, la anticipación y nervios ganando por unos cuantos segundos. – _Calma Haruna, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?-_

Abrio los ojos.

-¿Nashi-chan?- llamo Amano pero Haruna había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Sera que fue a la dirección?- pregunto el delantero de Seishou.

-Puede ser…- respondio el capitán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- pregunto una muy molesta Haruna a través de su teléfono. Después de abrir el contenido y sacar las fotos que habían, una pequeña nota apareció mostrando un numero de teléfono y un mensaje que decía " **Si no quieres que estas fotos estén por todos los periódicos, llámame,"**

 **-** _ **¿Por qué tan molesta, sin lo único que pido es hablar…-**_ dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono, su tono de superioridad y burla comenzaban a cansar a Haruna.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- pregunto Haruna viendo las fotos con molestia.

- _ **Va, va, un mago no revela sus trucos…aunque, dime Haru-chan…¿Tu hermano con quien lo prefiere? ¿El chico rebelde…etto…Haizaki era su nombre? Parece ser muy unidos…me pregunto qué tan lejos han llegado…-**_ dijo la voz, y antes de que la manager pudiera responder, el chico siguió. – _ **Te daré tres días para que pienses en tu respuesta Haru-chan, y recuerda, si le cuentas a alguien esto será difundido… ¿Me pregunto como tomaran los CEO de las empresas que representan a Inazuma Japan cuando se enteren que el equipo que representa japon esta lleno de afeminados?-**_

 _ **-**_ Maldito…-maldijo la chica.

- _ **Te espero en tres días…Yanaaaaa-**_

Con eso se cortó la llamada. -¿Qué hare ahora?- pregunto la chica al cielo, mirando una vez más la foto. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Acaso no confias en mi?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡HARUNA, ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!- se escucho gritar desde el otro lado. Kidou Yuuto estaba molesto, muy molesto. Hace tres días, tres días exactos que su hermana se ha reusado a contestar su teléfono, a visitarlo o permitir que alguien la visite. Al principio Kidou decidio darle su espacio, permitiendo a su hermana su privacidad y todo sin embargo después de escuchar la historia del chico de Seiryu y Amano, ese plan rápidamente fue volando por la ventana. En menos de cinco monutos, Kidou se encontraba en la casa Otonashi, exigiendo ver a su hermana.

-Yuuto-kun, calmate porfavor, no puede ser tan malo.- trato de racionar el Señor Otonashi, pero una mirada fulminante color roja lo callo de repente.

-Mi hermana recibió un paquete sospechoso por un chico quien afirma fue amenazado para que se lo entregaran…disculpe si no estoy de acuerdo con usted.- dijo Kidou de manera lenta. -¡Haruna, abre de una maldita vez!- al obtener mas silencio como respuesta, Kidou lo perdió. Con una fuerte patada, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a los dos adultos y a la chica que se ocultaba. –Te encontré…-

-¿O-Onii-chan?- pregunto un poco asustada por la mirada de maniático que tenia su hermano. -¿H-Has quebrado mi puerta?- le reclamo la reportera al ver su puerta en dos.

-¡No trates de cambiarme el tema!- le respondio Kidou con el mismo tono de voz. -¡Quiero que me digas que paso y lo quiero saber ahora!-

-¡Ya te dije que no paso nada!- le volvió a decir la chica fulminándolo.

-¡Y un pepino! ¡Amano y Seiryu ya me contaron del chico y el sobre!- le grito Kidou.

- _Traidores…-_ fue lo único que pensó. –No era nada mas que una broma,- trato de decirle la menor, pero ambos sabían que ella no podía mentir en lo absoluto.

-Habla.- ordeno el estratega. Haruna no respondio, solo aparto su mirada del chico, no quería verlo. Estaba demasiado confundida y dolida como para ver a su hermano ahí. Notando esto, Kidou se calmo y solto un suspiro cansado. –Entiendo…ven, acompañame.- le pidió, sorprendiendo a Haruna quien solo asedio.

-Ahh, la juventud.- fue lo único que dijo la señora Otonashi al ver a su hija adoptiva y hermano salir de la puerta hacia Dios sabra donde.

-¡Nada de juventud, él ha roto la puerta!- le reclamo el señor Otonashi.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros hacia un parque, ambos se sentaron y fue cuando Kidou hablo. -¿En que estas pensando?- pero la chica simplemente no contesto. –Haruna…no te puedo ayudar si no se que te esta ocurriendo.- trato de rasonar.

-Ne…Onii-chan…-llamo la chica, por fin obteniendo valor para hablar con él.

-Dime.-

-¿A-A ti…si a ti te gustaran los chicos…tu me lo dirias, cierto?- le pregunto, su mirada gris conectando con la roja del estratega. La repentina pregunta lo saco por sorpresa pero con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Claro que te lo diría, no me gustan los chicos, no le doy a ese juego pero ten por seguro que tu serias la primera en saberlo.- le dijo. - _¿Esto era su preocupación?-_ El estretega se quedo sin palabras al ver el repentino rostro de tristeza e ira que mostro su hermana. ¿Pero que paso? –Haruna…¿Qué paso…?- pregunto.

Tras soltar un suspiro, Haruna lo miro una vez mas y le dijo…-Esto me llego hace tres días…- mientras le entregaba unas cuantas fotos a su hermano. Sus ojos rojos miraron confundidos y luego de asimilar la imagen, su rostro se torno rojo fosforecente.

-¡E-E-Esto es….! ¡P-Pero…ellos…cuando…!-

-No lo se, pero al parecer eso pasa…- respondio Otonashi triste.

-¿Esto era lo que te tenia tan cerrada?- le pregunto Kidou confundido. Claro, era una gran sorpresa pero no era cosa del otro mundo. Los chicos pueden salir con otros chicos sin problema alguno. –Entiendo que sea sorpresa y creo que él debe de tener una buena razón para no contártelo pero no veo cual seria el motivo para que te deprimieras asi.-

-No es eso…claro que estoy molesta, no me dijo nada a pesar de ser amigos…pero…después de recibir el paquete había una nota…- trato de explicar.

-¿Haruna?-

-Onii-chan…estoy siendo chantajeada…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y henos aquí después de unos cuantos minutos.- explico Haruna como si esto fuera ocurrencia de todos los días.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido…pero aun no comprendo como Endou-kun tiene que ver con esto.- dijo Tatsuya viendo con una gota al ver como el estratega aun trataba de matar al capitán.

-¡ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA QUE MI HERMANA ESTA SIENDO CHANTAJEADA PERVERTIDO CABEZA DE BALON!- grito el estratega, tomando una vez mas el cuello del portero principal.

-¿EH?- preguntaron todos confundidos aun mas.

-¿Haru-chan, que ha pasado, porque Kidou acusa a Endou?- pregunto Kazemaru confundido y preocupado. Haruna al verlo comenzó a llorar estilo chibi, de manera dramática mientras le golpeaba el pecho a Kazemaru.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Somos amigos! ¡Hasta Mido-chan me confía mas que tu acerca de su relación! ¡Eres malo!- le reclamo la reportera, confundiendo aun mas a todos ys acandole un sonrojo a Kaemaru.

-¿D-De que hablas?- pregunto el velocista nervioso.

-¡De esto!- le grito mostrándole las varias fotos que mostraban a un Endou y Kazemaru besándose y de forma un tanto….comprometedora. -¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?-

-Esto es…-dijo Nishiki, acercándose junto con el resto a ver las fotos.

-¡¿DE DONDE LAS HAS SACADO?!- pregunto un muy avergonzado Kazemaru.

-¡Yo no fui, con eso me están amenazando!- le grito de regreso la reportera, haciendo que el velocista se encogiera estilo chibi de la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces la razón de Kidou-san de querer matar a Endou-san es…?- pregunto Inamori. -¿Kidou-san es homofóbico?- pregunto.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES UN CHICO, UNA CHICA, UN UNICORNIO O UN BALON DE FUTBOL, POR TU CULPA ESTAN CHANTAJEANDO A HARUNA!- grito Kidou de golpe, tratando de zafarse de Sakuma y Genda.

-¡Detente Kidou!- pidió Sakuma.

-¿Haru-chan esta siendo chantajeada con estas fotos?- pregunto Midorikawa interesado. -¿Cómo?-

-¿Ne, Kaze-kun…por que no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Haruna una vez mas.

-G-Gomen…Haru-chan, no te dije porque…bueno…aun no estaba listo para sacarlo a fuera…realmente lamento haberte mentido, debi habértelo dicho… pero…-

-Entiendo.- Dijo Haruna rendida, confundiendo a todos. Tomo su celular y tras unos segundos comenzó a llamar. –Soy yo.- dijo en voz neutra y carente de emociones. Eso no les gusto nada a los chicos presentes.

- _ **Oh, Haru-chan…has llegado a una decisión por lo que veo…-**_ se escuhco decir la voz.

-Esta bien. Acepto tu propuesta.- respondio Haruna. Kazemaru podría jurar que su alma se partia a la mitad al ver a su linda amiga, quien consideraba como hermana, tan vacia de emociones y en una situación tan horrenda como esta.

-H-Haru-chan…-

- _ **¡Que bien! ¡Te veo el viernes a las 6 pm enfrente del parque de diversiones!**_ _-_ y con eso colgó el chico.

-Muy bien…no hay nada mas que hacer.- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa forzada.

-Haru-chan…yo…-

-Tranquilo Kaze-chan, no es tu culpa…bueno, si lo es pero por ahora tengo un problema mas grande que solucionar.- le dijo con su típica sonrisa infantil. –Con permiso, debo regresar a casa.

-¡Haruna!- llamaron muchas personas pero ella simplemente las ignoro. – _Haruna_ …- pensó Goenji, su corazón destrozándose poco a poco al ver a la chica de sus sueños en esas situaciones. Kazemaru estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Era un idiota, como pudo permitir que eso pasara…si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Haruna lo que tenia con Endou….

…Endou…

- _Ahora que lo pienso…fue él quien me llevo a…-_

- **¡MUERE ENDOU MAMORU!-** gritaron tanto el velocista como el estratega.

-¿Eh? Kazemaru-san también.- pregunto sorprendido Golem al ver como el de cabello turquesa tenia un aura asesina a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban de rojo. El quería sangre y claro que la obtendrá.

-¡ **TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡Te dije que no lo hiciéramos ahí! –** le reclamo Kazemaru, recordando con claridad que fue el capitán quien lo había arrastrado hasta ese parque para besarse ignorando sus protestas. - **¡PERVERTIDO CABEZA DE BALON, MUERE DE UNA SOLA VEZ!-** se escuchó gritar por todo el lugar.

- _Este es mi fin…-_ penso Endou.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Ya ne! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por seguir sintonizándonos. Hasta la próxima. No olviden dejar sus reviews o comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! Gracias por la espera, espero que les guste este capitulo final. Ya dentro de poco terminare este periodo academico por lo cual tendre mas tiempo para poder escribir y corregir ciertos errores en mis historias. Tambien quisiera darle un gran agradecimeinto a Annie Luna-san quien dejo un lindo comment en mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias Luna-san! Esperen con ansias y sin mas preambulos... ¡Masato Yuichiro!**

 **Masato: ¡Hai! Inazuma Eleven Series no le pertenece a Dawn of the Empress.**

 **D.o.t.E: Lastimosamente T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Muy bien, atencion todos!- comenzo a decir Kazemaru con tono firme y vestido de traje de militar de Dios sabra donde saco. Su mirada era seria y determinada. despues de "calmarse", él y Kidou obligaron a todos a reunirse en la sala de conferencia para poder crear un plan para "Operacion Rescate de la Primavera". -¡Nuestra mision es rescatar a Haruna del psicopata y desenmascarar al desgraciado que hozo meterse con nuestra adorada primavera!-

-¿Sabes todos sus puestos?- pregunto Kidou, que al igual que Kazemaru y Midorikawa, estaba vestido de militar. su hermana estaba en peligro, a la mierda la etiqueta y el nombre Kidou si fuera necesario.

-Entendemos...-comenzo a decir Genda un poco nervioso. Miraba a Sakuma y muchas personas con sonrisas maniaticas y ojos brillando rojo, exigiendo sangre. -Lo que quisiera saber es él porque Kageyama esta aqui.- dijo apuntando al comandante de Teikoku que estaba sentado unas cuantas sillas atras.

-Eso es simple.- comenzo a decir Sakuma, ensachando su sonrisa de maniatico y asustando aun mas a Genda. -Meterse con Haru-chan es un pecado y para vengarnos necesitamos a un demonio que nos ayude.-

- _Nota mental...jamas hacer enojar a Sakuma...-_ dijo Genda viendo a su amado novio con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Como lograron conevencer a Kageyama-sama?- pregunto la pequeña Alice con toda su inocencia. No sabia que pasaba, pero era muy divertido.

-Kidou llego a mi oficina exigiendo que "me encargara" de la persona que chantajea a su hermana- explico Kageyama, tomando el baso con agua que le ofrecia la pequeña Alice. Alice, al igual que Haruna, mostraban una inocencia y felicidad que obligaba a cualquiera a protegerlas del peligro del mundo. En tan solo dos minutos la pequeña de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes habia entrado en el cubito de hielo de Kageyama Reiji y se habia situado ahi.

-¿Pero porque esta lastimado?- pregunto viendo un pequeño parche en la frende del hombre.

-Porque cuando me reusa (no es mi deseo regresar a prision, muchas gracias), este loco me lanzo un reloj de mesa a la cabeza.- dijo Kageyama, fulminando a su mas grande creacion. Todos los demas escucharon la explicacion con una gota en la cabeza.

Mensaje captado. **No se metan con Haruna.**

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- grito Seiryu de golpe, asustando y sorprendiendo a los jugadores de Seishou Gakuren. Su timido y calmado capitan ahora mostraba la misma aura peligrosa que los demas Ukes. -¡Ya sera hora, todos a sus puestos de batalla!-

-...Hai...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Asi que eras tu.- dijo irritada Haruna. ¡Dios como deseaba golpear a ese gusano! -¿Por que hiciste tanto alboroto?-

-Porque de no ser asi, Haruhi no aceptaria mi invitacion.- dijo Shimerikawa con una sonrisa de superioridad. Oh, Shimerikawa Kakeru...solo si supieras lo que te espera. -Muevete Haruhi, no tengo todo el dia.-

-¿Haruhi?- pregunto Haruna confundida. No sera que... -Mi nombre es Haruna.-

-Lo se, pero no me gusta, asique te llamare Haruhi.- decidio Shimerikawa, ignorando el rostro ofendido que mostraba Haruna.

Cerca por unos arbustos, Kidou y Sakuma eran fuertemente detenido por Kageyama y Genda todo para evitar que tanto el estratega como el del parche arruinaran el plan...aunque de ser honestos, ellos mismos estan listos para lanzarse encima del idiota. Kageyama se estaba arrepintiendo de haber involucrado a ese inutil en el equipo de Teikoku.

- _Fase uno. Listo.-_ leyo Genda desde su celular. Sonrio. Esto se pondra muy bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Muy bien chicos, esta operacion consiste en dos fases.- comenzo a explicar Kageyama, su voz seria y fria como siempre, asustando a algunos y ensachando las sonrisas de psicopatas de otros._

 _-Midorikawa, Hiroto y Tatsuya, ustedes son los principales en esto.- siguio Kidou, su porte igual de frio y atemorizante que el del hombre a su lado. De no ser porque Kidou lleva el apellido de alguien mas, todos jurarian que estaban viendo a padre e hijo._

 _-¿Que debemos de hacer?- pregunto Tatsuya un poco asustado. No porque el hombre o Kidou tuvieran un aura asesina, era mas por el hecho que su adorado, timido y kawai novio tenia la misma cara de deseo por la sangre que los demas...Haruna es sorprendente._

 _-¿Por que no solo llegamos, golpeamos al idiota y nos llevamos a Otonashi?- pregunto Haizaki, mirando con interes como cierto chico de cabellos morados y azules tenia un porte de asesino._

 _-Usar violencia puede sacarnos del equipo de Japon.- recordo Nishiki con su tipica educacion de siempre._

 _-Bakaaaaa.- dijo Hiroto, burlandose de su eterno rival._

 _-¡Eso lo se!- les grito Haizaki enojado a ambos, haciendo que uno sonriera aun mas y otro simplemente lo inorara. -Hablo de que no todos son de Inazuma Japan y usar violencia no tendria ningun efecto sobre ellos.-_

 _-¿Pero quien lo haria?- pregunto Inamori con su inocencia, no captando el ambiente hostil que habia en la misma habitacion._

 _-No lo se...tal vez los psicopatas maniaticos que estan aqui exigiendo un sacrifio en nombre de Otonashi.- le respondio de manera sarcastica Haizaki al chico de la isla._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- grito Midorikawa, fulminando con todo su ser a Haizaki. -¡Eso no es suficiente, hay que hacer que ese desgraciado se retuersa de la verguenza y dolor por ozar utilizar a Haru-chan!- le grito, apuntando al Demonio del Campo con su apuntador, como amenazandolo de ser golpeado._

 _Todos asedieron de acuerdo con las palabras del chico amantes de los helados. Los que aun estaban cuerdos, que ironicamente incluye a Kageyama, solo miraron con una gota en la cabeza a los chicos que eran rodeados por una aura negra y peligrosa._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Oye tu!- grito de la nada un chico de apariencia ruda, que usaba unos jeans y una chamara que ocultaba su rostro. A su lado, otro chico con la misma apariencia que el primero, uno de ellos tenia sus manos en los bolsillos y jugaba con un palillo con su boca. Claramente eran jovenes peligrosos y esto le preocupo a Haruna. -¡Danos todo lo que tienes!- le ordeno el primero a Shimerikawa, quien ahora temblaba asustado, escondiendose atras de Haruna. Desde otros arbstos, Kazemaru, Seiryu y Haizaki miraron la escena con uan gota en la cabeza.

-¿Este es el idiota que se atrevio a chantajear a Haruna-san?- pregunto con pena agena Seiryu. Pobre Haruna.

Haruna solo miraba con una gota en la cabeza y verguenza al chico. - _¿Que hare?-_ se preguntaba la joven reportera.

-¡¿Que no nos escuchaste?! ¡Danos todo lo que tienes!- dijo el segundo con un acento marcado y voz gruesa. Este camino rapidamente hacia Shimerikawa, tomandolo de su brazo y sacandolo de su escondite, asustandolo aun mas.

-¡N-No tengo nada, ella tiene cosas mas valiosas que yo!- dijo rapidamente Shimerikawa, todo contal de salvar su preciadas posesiones. -¡Haruhi, apresurate y dale tus cosas!- le grito.

- _Creo que no hare nada.-_ decidio Haruna con una vena en su frente.

Desde el primer arbusto, Kidou y Sakuma se reian en lo bajo, tratando de no llamar mucho la atencion, sacandole unas gotas mas grandes a Genda, Kageyama se habia retirado hace tiempo, exclamando que esto era una perdida de tiempo y que no volveria a la carcel ni porque le pagaran.

Desde el segundo arbusto, Kazemaru leyo - _¿Listos para la fase dos?-._ Con esto tanto Haizaki como Seiryu asedieron, rapidamente tomando sus posiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-La fase dos la explicare yo.- comenzo a decir el velocista. -En esta fase, ocuparemos de Haizaki, los hermanos Fubuki y Seiryu.- explico._

 _-¿Y yo?- pregunto Goujin como niño pequeño que se le nego un dulce. Inamori y todos que lo conocian reian un poco nervioso, sabiendo que Kidou habia demandado alejar a todos aquellos que tuvieran "deseso impuros" contra su hermanita...y al parecer, llamar linda a Haruna era considerado "deseo impuro"._

 _-Saginuma, Inamori y Hiura...ustedes se preocuraran que él no haga nada estupido.- ordeno Kazemaru apuntando al moreno que lo miraba ofendido. Los tres nombrados solo asedieron con una gota en la cabeza, sabiendo que este podria ser el rol mas importante debido a que Goujin era alguien testarudo y muy escabullizo...demasiado para alguien tan ruidoso como él._

 _-Esta fase consiste en la humillacion fisica, debido a que nosotros no podemos usar violencia directa contra este gusano, tocara usar metodos mas...discretos.- explico Seiryu, su sonrisa de psicopata asustando a todos, incluso a Haizaki._

 _-Entiendo, Haizaki es alguien violento por naturaleza, Seiryu-san muestra ser un aparente psicopata y Atsuya es Atsuya...pero por que Shiro esta en esta fase tambien.- pregunto Someoka viendo a los tres que aparentemente se ofendieron por ser violentos._

 _-Alguien debe de controlar a Atsuya.- le respondio Shiro como si fuera lo mas obvio. En su corto tiempo con el equipo supo que Haizaki y Hiroto, a pesar de ser violentos y rebeldes, tenian un limite de ser puesto meintras que Atsuya no, y es ahi donde comenzaba su rol. -Aunque creo que Hime seria mas apta para este rol.- dijo Shiro, sacandole un potente sonrojo a su hermano menor._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo Shimerikawa, caminando en el parque de diversiones con una sonrisa de triunfo y siendo seguido por Haruna quien lo miraba con pena, recordando claramente como hace unos cuentos minutos atras este lloraba por misericordia contra los dos asaltantes y ella termino dandole unos cuantos billetes para que se fueran. -¡Haruhi, a la proxima que no me obedezcas, estaras cortada!- le dijo con voz autoritaria, haciendo que la vena de la chica incrementara aun mas.

-¿Desde cuando eso es una amenaza?- dijo Haruna en un susurro. Queria golpearlo e irse a su casa pero debia de ser fuerte, todo por Kazemaru y sus amigos que estan en las mismas situaciones que él.

- _¡AHORA!-_ dijo Kazemaru desde el segundo arbusto, tratando de contener sus ganas de asesinar al idiota de Teikoku.

- _Pero aun no estan en posicion.-_ trato de razonar Haizaki. Jamas en el universo penso es Demonio del Campo que él seria la voz de la razon...en ninguna situacion.

- _¡NO ME IMPORTA HAIZAKI, HAZLO AHORA!-_ se volvio a escuchar a traves del intercomunicador. El mayor de los Fubuki y Haizaki sacaro un suspiro cansado. Solo podian ver como el capitan de Seishou y el Ace Striker de Hakkuren miraban ansiosos al de cabello de hongo.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opcion.- dijo Fubuki algo preocupado. Ambos chicos miraban de manera muy diabolica...incluso para Kidou. -Atsuya, ve tu primero...y recuerda, oculta tu apariencia.- Tras aseder la orden, Atsuya se coloco una gorra de baseball y unos lentes oscuros, y comenzo a colocarse en posicion, cerca de Haruna y SHimerikawa, pero a una distancia no tan notoria. -Seiryu-kun, tu turno.- comando Fubuki, sacandole una mirada algo fulminante a Haizaki.

Seiryu simplemente camino con una chamarra igual que la que habia usado Hiroto y con un balon de futbol en sus manos. El de cabellos rosados y cabellos azules sonrieron cinicamente mientras comenzaron a darse pases, todos esperando con ansias el momento en que el chico de cabello de hongo llegara a posicion.

-Haizaki-kun, te toca.- informo Fubuki, viendo como el chico se amarraba el cabello en una coleta de caballo, colocaba una gorra color blanca y con cuidado, caminaba hacia la "feliz pareja", "accidentalmente" empujando a SHimerikawa unos cuantos pasos mas adelantes, colocandolo en posicion perfecta para el ataque.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!- le grito molesto Shimerikawa. -¡Cuando le diga a mi papá, estaras acabado tu y toda tu familia!- le amenazo el chico. SIn nada mas, Haizaki estaba considerando seriamente el renunciar al equipo de Japon con tal de poder golpear a este idiota en su rostro.

Desde los arbustos, Fubuki le dio la señal verde a su gemelo menor, dando a entender que ya podrian atacar. Atsuya, quien aun sentia rencor contra el chico por como trato a Nae, pateo el balon de manera que pudiera ocasionar dolor pero no tan fuerte como notar que fue un tiro aproposito hacia Shimerikawa, golpeandolo en la cara y sacandole una risa a Haruna y Haizaki. -¡Sorry, my mistake*!- dijo ATsuya en ingles, tratando de sonar como extranjero.

-¡Te cuidado, de lo contrario de las veras con mi papá y sus ejecutivos!- lo amenazo, ignorando el hecho que él chico era "extranjero". -Vamos Haruhi, salgamos de aqui.- le ordeno a la reportera, quien tenia una vena roja visible y muy cerca de estallar.

-Pobre Otonashi...-dijo Haizaki, viendo con pena al idiota de Teikoku. -¿Acaso no puede hacer algo sin meter a su padre?- EL Demonio del Campo conecto miradas con su ex-capitan para darle la señal verde. Sin saberlo, dicho capitan se sonrojo ante la mirada del chico y tras unos minutos, volvio a patear el balon hacia Shimerikawa, golpeandolo en la nuca y haciendo que se callera en un charco de lodo, logrando que todos se rieran del chico.

-¡Oye!-

-¡Mistake, sorry, sorry*!- dijo Seiryu tambien en ingles, tratando de no reirse de Shimerikawa mientras tomaba el balon de soccer, y junto a Haizaki y Atsuya, comenzaron a alejarse, pasando por Haruna y diciendole suavemente -Do your best, Haruna-san*-

-Thank you*...¿Eh?-

Desde el primer arbusto, los tres integrantes se Teikoku se reian a mas no poder. Todo esto habra valido la pena. De la nada, el celular de Genda sono, llamando la atencion del portero y de Sakuma.

-Muy bien, con esto ese inutil no se acercara de nuevo a Haruna.- dijo Kidou alegre de su plan maestro y gracias a Midorikawa, tenian mas que suficiente visual material para asegurarse que el chico se alejara de todos. Genda y Sakuma simplemente no respondieron, decidieron esperar al resto pues sabian que esta era la ultima etapa y la mas peligrosa de todas. Con esta etapa, era definitivo que nadie se le acercaria a Haruna. -¡Buen trabajo chicos! Ahora podremos regre...¿chicos?- pregunto Kidou al ver como todos los miembros del equipo e incluso aquellos que no eran miembros estaban reunidos, mirandolo fijamente.

-Kidou-kun...con esto quiero que sepas que no es nada personal.- dijo Fudou con una sonrisa llena de burla e interes. Esto se pondra muy bueno.

-¿Q-Que quieren decir?- pregunto con temor el estratega. No le gustaba para nada el sentimiento que estaba recibiendo por parte de los chicos.

-¡AHORA!- escucho gritar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, todos y cada uno de los personajes estaban encima de él, sujetandolo y atandolo con cuerdas que jamas vio. -COn esto sera suficiente.- dijo Kazemaru. Tomo su walkie talkie y dijo. -Goenji, es tu turno.-

Al escuchar eso, Kidou comenzo a pelear contra las cuerdas. ¡Malditos traidores! ¡¿Por que no comprenden que el quiere proteger a su hermana?! -¡SUELTENME!-

-¡Rapido, amordanselo antes de que Haruna-san escuche!- ordeno Fubuki. Tras un rapido vistazo, se aseguro que Haruna no se percato de nada aun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Estoy muy molesto! ¡Esto resulto ser la peor cita de toda mi vida!- gritara y gritaba Kakeru a Haruna, quien al igual lo siguio ignorando. Estaba tan cerca, tan deliciosamente cerca de asesinar a este idiota, pero todo el tiempo un chico de cabellos turquesa aparecia en su cabeza, recordandole el porque estaba aqui en este problema en primer lugar.

- _Kazemaru Ichirouta, me las pagaras caro...-_ se repitio por decimatercera vez esa noche.

-¡Todo esto fue un error!-

-Bueno, al menos admites que esto es un error.- dijo Haruna sin querer, sacandole aun mas la ira al chico mimado.

-¡Ha, fue un gran error fijarme en ti!- comenzo a gritarle Shimerikawa, sorprediendo a Haruna pues a pesar de que toda la noche estuvo gritando, nunca le prestaba mucha atencion a ella especificamente. Perdi mi tiempo en esta estupidez. Una huerfana que no tiene ni un centavo...- con esto Haruna apretaba los puños, sus nudillos tornandose blancos y una mirada asesina en su rostro. -...que no tiene belleza ni inteligencia...-la vena en la frende de Haruna y los jugadores en el arbusto crecia a tal grado que cinco personas tenian que detener a Amano ya que el inmenso portero estaba listo para matar. -...Una niña miamda y malcriada que se oculta tras la sombra de su hermano. ¿Quien en este universo quisiera salir contigo?-

Haruna sentia sus ojos arder por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenia razon. No era tan bella como Aki, tan delicada como Anna, tan amable como Tsukumi o elegante como Natsumi...ella simplemente era ella, no podia compararse con nadie y por mas que la gente le dijera lo contrario, ella sabia la verdad...pero escuchar de alguien mas que todas tus insecuridades y pesadillas son ciertas es un golpe duro.

-Yo lo haria...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Tras revisar y quedar claro que Kidou los matara de manera cruel y creativa si por alguna razon esta operacion fallara, todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas o habitaciones en caso de Inazuma Japan._

 _-Kazemaru...-llamo Goenji una vez estando seguro que no habia nadie mas cerca. Al obtener la atencion del velocista, Goenji lo miro fijamente. -Quiero ser parte el plan.-_

 _-Entendido...- le dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa pequeña. -Te ayudare...pero sabes el riesgo en el que entras cierto...-_

 _-Estoy seguro, pero esta puede ser mi unica oportunidad.- le dijo con determinacion el goleador de fuego de Inazuma Japan._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-¡Goenji, Animo!-_ penso Kazemaru al ver a su amigo acercarse a los dos chicos. Sabia que Kidou lo mataria...No, estaba seguro que Kidou haria mas que matarlo, pero con tal de ver a Haruna y Goenji feliz, todo habra valido la pena.

-Goenji-san...- fue lo unico que salio de la garganta de la reportera. Rapidamente aparto su vista de el del ojo onix. No queria verlo, no queria ver como el chico de sus sueños tambien pensaba lo mismo que Kakeru. SImplemente no lo soportaria.

-¿Que? ¿Que queires decir?- pregunto Shimerikawa irritado y confundido. Goenji, tras sonreir de lado, tomo la pequeña mano de la ex-manager y con su otra mano tomo su barbilla, obligandola a conectar su mirada griseada con la de él.

-Quiero decir esto.- dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso. El beso fue suave, dulce y delicado. Por los pocos segundos que duro, ambos sintieron que el mundo se caia a su alrededor y entraron a una dimension de paz y tranquilidad donde lo unico que importaban era ellos dos. Midorikawa, sin dudarlo, comenzo a tomar mil fotografias de la feliz nueva pareja. Siempre es buena idea tener a fuertes personajes en su muñeca.

Al terminar el beso, ambos estaban sonrojados pero mostraban el mismo brillo de alegria en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa cubria sus rostros, ambos olvidando por completo que Shimerikawa aun seguia ahi metido. -Yo quisiera...no...yo quiero salir con Oto...con Haruna, si ella lo permite. Quiero ser yo quien este a su lado en cada paso que ella de, ser su confidente en sus temores y ser su pilar para llegar a sus sueños. Ella es la chica mas hermosa y divertida que he conocido, la que siempre busca lo necesario para ayudar a nuestro equipo y sacarnos adelante, la que siempre sin importar el que esta a nuestro lado animandonos y demostrandonos que somos suficientes para ser amados. Mujer, hombre no importa para ella. Ella solo busca la felicidad de todos, eso y mas son las razones por la cual soy lo suficientemente estupido y suicida para estar aqui declarandome tan abiertamente hacia ella.-

Sin saberlo, una lagrima corrio por el rostro de la reportera, demasiado en shock como para notarlo. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, su sempai, su chico ideal estaba enfrente de ella tomando de su mano, mirandola fijamente a los ojos mientras se declaraba de la manera mas delicada y romantica posible. -Hmp. Que estupidez. Yo me largo de aqui.- dijo SHimerikawa para irse completamente molesto, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Goenj-

-Shuuya...-corrigio Goenji. -Si vamos a estar en una relacion, por favor, llamame Shuuya.- le pidio con su sonrisa, besandola una vez mas.

-Hai...- fue lo unico que salio. Ambos se estaban acercando una vez mas, dispuestos a besarse, pero de repente Goenji se detuvo, confundiendo a la reportera mientras que delicadamente soltaba su mano y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de ella. -Goenji...digo, Shuuya ¿Que pasa?-

-Haruna...hoy te he declarado mi amor y cariño y espero que tanto hoy como mañana me sigas amando como yo te amo a ti.- comenzo a decir Goenji, confundiendo aun mas a la pequeña. -Por favor, siempre recuerda que en la vida o en la muerte estare a tu lado guiandote y que lo que hare ahora no es nada personal.- y dicho esto el goleador de fuego salio corriendo.

-¿Shu...?-

-¡ **GOENJI!-** se escucho un grito casi animalistico y una mancha azul salir en la misma direccion que el goleador estrella.

-¿Onii-chan?- pregunto Haruna confundida al ver como su hermano, sin su capa, corria y perseguia a Goenji quien trataba con todo su ser evitar los golpes que ofrecia Kidou con un bate de baseball.

-Ahhhh...se rompio...-escucho decir Haruna desde los arbustos. Al voltear vio a todos sus amigos, algunos con una sonrisa de culpa y verguenza, otros entretenidos vindo a Kidou tratar de matar a Goenji y a un Sakanoue, Saginuma y Masato mirando fijamente lo que parecia ser la capa desaparecida de su hermano.

-¡Haru-chan, felicidades!- gritaron Sakuma, Kazemaru y Midorikawa con una sonrisa, abranzandola estilo chibi. Otros como Genda, Seiryu y Amano felicitaban con mas calma mientras que los demas seguian viendo y apostando si el goleador de Inazuma Japan sobreviviria a la ira del estratega de Inazuma Japan.

-¿Que hacen todos aqui?- pregunto confundida Haruna.

-No creeras que te dejariamos sola con ese psicopata.- le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo Kazemaru. -Haru-chan...realmente lamento no haberte contado lo de Mamoru y yo...te lo iba a contar, pero muchas cosas pasaron...nuestro partido contra Barcelona OB, despues mi transferencia y ahora con FFI...fueron tantas cosas y mucha presion que olvide por completo todo...-

-Tranquilo Kaze-kun...aun sigo un poco molesta, pero el hecho que hayas estado aqui junto a los demas protegiendome de ese loco compensa muchas cosas-le dijo con su tipica sonrisa de niña.

-¡No te preocupes Haru-chan, que ahora en adelante ese gusano no te volteara ni a ver!- aseguro Midorikawa, guiñandole el ojo y dando un thumps-up en señal de victoria.

-¡Oigan, estamos en un parque de diversiones, es temprano y aquellos dos no se detendran hasta que Kidou haya reclamado la sangre de Goenji-san, asi que vamos a divertirnos!- dijo Haizaki alegre y emocionado. Podria ser un Demonio en el campo, pero si hay algo que Haizaki siempre amara es el parque de diversiones...incluso ese molesto Bear RollCoaster que Akane lo obligo a subir. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la mano de Seiryu entre la suya, haciendolo sonrojar y comenzo a correr a cualquier lugar.

-¡Ya que estamos aqui, Ichi-chan, vamos a subirnos a esa atraccion!- exclamo de la nada un Endou, tomando de la mano a su novio y halandolo hacia las multiples atracciones.

-¿Endou-san esta aqui...como?- pregunto curioso Inamori al ver al chico de la banda presente. Estaba mas que seguro que lo Kazemaru y Kidou lo dejaron atado y colgando en el campamento.

-¡Onii-chan, podemos ir a ese!- pregunto alegre y emocionada Alice apuntando a las copas giratorias, sacandole una sonrisa a Fudou.

-Creo que no hay opcion...¿Vamos?- pregunto Genda de manera caballerosa, ofreciendo su mano a su nomvio y guiandolo al mismo camino que fueron el resto.

-¡Tatsuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Ya voy, ya voy.- respondio el chico de cabello rojo. Todos disfrutaron aquella calida noche entre risas y emociones. Nadie estaba seguro que les ofrecera el futuro, pero si de algo estaban al 100% seguros era que este dia era uno que recordaran por siempre.

- **¡VEN AQUI Y ENFRENTAME COMO HOMBRE!-**

 **-¡NO QUIERO!-**

 **-¡NO SEAS COBARDE GOENJI SHUUYA!-**

 **-¡AYUDENME!-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **D.o.t.E: ¡He aqui!...creo que lo he dejado un poco corto, pero buenooooo este es el capitulo final. Tengo planeado hacer unos cuantos drabbles aparte explicando algunas situaciones como la amistad de Midorikawa y Haruna (recuerden que en Ares y Orion, la invasion "alienigena" no existio por lo cual Haruna y Midorikawa no se conocieron tan bien como en la original), tambien el como la pequeña Alice termino alado de su hermano Fudou e historias nada relacionadas pero que siempre quiero escribir porque si.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y espero que les guste este capitulo. Porfavor dejen sus opiniones y comentarios acerca di gustan que escriba los drabbles o no!**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
